Remember Me Fondly
by AshInScribbleLand
Summary: A small additional scene to the end of 'Reset' before they return to the warehouse.


With a final cry of rage and frustration, Myka watched as Helena threw herself to the ground and curled inwards. She had done it. She had reached that part so deep inside of the woman before her that she had talked her out of years of planning and determination. Myka knew she should be happy. She should feel something akin to relief or success. Yet, staring at the woman in front of her, she couldn't help but think that she had made the situation worse.

Artie grumbled in pain and she was quickly snapped out of her reverie. Giving H.G. one last cautionary glance she realized the woman before her would not be trying to escape. Myka had crushed any plans Helena had once held. No, she was a woman in an unfamiliar world with no purpose left. Myka could feel her stomach threatening to revolt, but tucked it down deep inside her along with her tears.

Kneeling next to Artie, she quickly took wave of the situation and moved into action. She slipped out of her, tore the lining, and wrapped his shoulder the best she could. It wasn't perfect, but it would stop the bleeding. The moment she was done, Artie grabbed her wrist and shoved Claudia's handcuffs into her grasp. "Cuff her," he said, leaving no room for arguments, not that she had planned any. How could she argue with him now?

Myka rose to her feet and glanced at the other woman, still crumpled to the ground. H.G. Wells, a woman who accomplished more in her life than so many, suddenly looked so small and meek. The confidence and arrogance were gone, now replaced with a fear and desperation of someone no longer sure that they're in control. She was defeated and merely wished to disappear from the judging eyes that befell her.

Myka took a steadying breath and stepped closer to the woman she had only yesterday thought of as her friend. She couldn't deal with this emotionally and let her training take over and take her away from it all mentally. Her eyes locked onto Helena's expecting to see the worst. She had always had trouble reading the woman, but now her emotions were transparent. It was an unexpected surprised to find nothing but love and thanks behind those shadowy orbs.

"It's alright Myka," Helena whispered, raising her hands to the other woman. She could hardly fault them for wanting to lock her up. She looked up at the woman before her and could see the damage she had done. Everything in her screamed to look away, but somehow sitting there helpless under Myka's judging gaze seemed to be exactly what she deserved.

Myka stood there helpless and frozen. All they had shared, all she had tried to create was for nothing. Helena had thrown it away, thrown her away, and given into everything she had tried to rescue her from. She knew the pain of losing a loved one. She knew what it was like to feel the world was nothing but despair. Yet, unlike H.G., she spent every day trying to change all that. Why couldn't the older woman see that they had been fighting for the same thing all along? Suddenly she felt a hand upon her wrist, trying to unclasp her fingers from the metal beneath. "Don't touch me," she hissed.

Helena nodded, understandingly, but took the cuffs from her anyways. Snapping the first bracelet around her wrist, she whispered, "You have to do the other one, Myka." As those angry eyes flitted to meet hers once more, she flinched. Behind the once trusting, loving, innocent gaze, she found all the hatred and bitterness Myka had taken from her. How fitting that it would be she that couldn't block the emotions out now, while Myka was finally learning to cut them all out.

Myka pulled H.G. roughly to her feet and none to gently snatched her arms behind her back. She could feel herself begin to shake and the panic was setting in. She hadn't had an attack since she had still been living with her parents, but she knew this feeling well. Shoving it down with the rest of her emotions, she was surprised to feel Helena slipping something into her hand.

"Do not let the bitterness eat away at your soul Myka," Helena whispered, softly. She turned to face the one woman who had held an unyielding faith in her. "Keep it, if for no other purpose than to remind yourself not to trust those who don't deserve you." She didn't give the woman time to respond, she just backed away softly and waited for them to leave.

Myka's grip tightened around the foreign object, not quite sure what to do. In that moment, she wanted nothing more to do with Helena G. Wells, yet she felt no desire to make a scene in front of Artie. Slipping her hand into her pocket, she dropped the foreign object inside to deal with later.

XXXXXX

It wasn't until later when she had driven away from the warehouse that she remembered the small token in her pocket. Taking a steadying breath, she pulled out the small item and found in her palm, Helena's ring. Staring at it with a haunting gaze she briefly lost track of everything until she felt her tires hit the side of the road as the whole care began to shake.

Not sure of what else to do, Myka pulled the car to a stop and let the tears that she'd been holding back finally fall. Everything had changed. She felt the angriness fall from her weary shoulders and the bitterness escape through her tears. There was pain and there would be more, but it was not the end.

Twenty minutes later, she collected herself and turned the car around. Helena's words replayed in her mind and she promised herself that she would listen. Helena may not have known what to do with her own life, but she had always seen the best in Myka and she had always believed in the impossible. Maybe Myka couldn't save the whole world, but she was going to try.


End file.
